Insomnia
by darkchakram
Summary: Clarke has become Heda but has problems sleeping. Can Lexa help? Clexa, Clarke/Lexa, Smut, F/F. Not your thing, don't read it.


Insomnia

Summary: Clarke can't sleep. Lexa tries to help. I hate summaries, they give too much away. AU Clarke has become Heda.

NC-17 -Smut- F/F Clarke/Lexa

Spoilers: Nothing specific but allusions to things happening in Season 4 and anything before that is fair game.

This is a Clexa fic. If that ain't your thing, Don't read. Reviews are welcomed but only if they are constructive. Don't review negatively simple because you don't like the pairing. That's just an asshat thing to do.

Frustration didn't even begin to explain how Clarke Griffin was feeling. She'd spent the past six hours in a council meeting that ended with her ambassadors no nearer a resolution than they'd been when the day started. For once, she was glad to see that the issue was not with Skaikru. Instead, Azgeda had taken issue with what they considered Boudalan's encroachment into their territory. Since taking the flame she'd dealt with many difficult issues but the current problem had the potential of being her first crisis. In part, she felt she owed a debt to King Roan for naming her Heda. After everyone received the Nightblood inoculation, technically anyone could have ascended to the Commander position. Roan realized quickly the only way to prevent the omission of Skaikru from the coalition was to make one of them Heda. Clarke was naturally his first choice. They'd been working closely together during the transition. A fondness had developed between them in the past month. Making the disagreement between Azgeda and Boudalan more difficult than it needed to be. If Clarke sided with Azgeda it would be seen as favoritism because of her friendship with Roan. If she sided with Boudalan, then she feared it would shake Roan's faith in her. More than ever, Clarke was impressed with what Lexa had accomplished in bringing the clans together. Clarke wasn't sure she would be able to keep them together, it astounded her than Lexa had managed to get them to unify at all.

Clarke was grateful for the sanctuary of the Commander's private chambers. The suite held bittersweet memories but it was the only place she was afforded complete privacy. The sun was beginning to set, so Clarke lit several more candles to add to the dozen or so that already burned around the room. Raven had offered to send a generator to Polis so that Clarke would have the luxury of electricity. Clarke declined the offer. She didn't want to change the office anymore than necessary. The clans acceptance of her would depend partly on how she maintained traditions. On days like today, however, she wished she'd let Raven at least hook up running water and a hot water heater. She could order a hot bath but it would take her attendants at least a half hour to heat the water and haul it up the shaft. By then, she hoped to be fast asleep.

She slipped her boots off first and then stripped out of her black leather tunic and leggings. Her blonde hair spilled down her naked back as she pulled the bone hair pin from the knot holding it. The pin had been an ascension gift from Luna. She'd said it had been a gift that Lexa had given her years ago. She felt that Clarke should have it. Clarke slipped the pin into the bedside table with care before sliding in between her furs.

Twenty minutes later, sleep still hadn't come. She began wishing she'd ordered the bath after all. At least the hot water could have eased her tired muscles if not her overworked mind. In truth, she'd had trouble sleeping ever since she'd taken the flame. Her dreams were dark but indecipherable. She could never remember them but just had a sense of murkiness. She wondered if it was because she hadn't truly been born with the birthright to take the flame. What if it was somehow trying to reject her?

Clarke took a deep steadying breath. She had to clear her mind. She rolled onto her side. She pursed her lips fighting tears at the empty space beside her. She ran her hand tenderly over the soft new fur. The pattern was different than the one she'd laid Lexa on to die but it was just as rich and supple.

"Lexa," she exhaled and rolled onto her back. Clarke closed her eyes and focused on happier memories that she'd shared with Lexa in the bed. If she tried really hard, she could almost feel the push of Lexa's full lips against her own, taste her soft tongue, hear her breath hitch. As she remembered laying Lexa down on the bed, Clarke's left hand strayed to her own hardening nipple. Toying with her breasts, she knew, was not going to give her the release that she sought. She reached for her center. She slicked her finger along her slit and used her own wetness to lube her clit.

"It's not fair, you know." Lexa called.

Clarke froze. She looked around the room. There was no one there. Just to be safe she reached for the dagger she kept in the nightstand.

"What's that for?" Lexa asked mirthfully. "Do you think I would hurt you even if I could?"

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered but bolted upright.

"Yes, Clarke."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in here Clarke? Inside you."

Great, she'd only been Commander for a month and she was already cracking.

"You're not losing your mind. I'm inside you. All of the Commanders are."

Clarke remembered Lexa saying the the Commanders talked to her while she slept. Clarke had yet to experience it. She must be sleeping.

"No, not yet." Lexa assured. 

"But how?"

"My connection with you is stronger than your connection with the other Commanders. I can reach you in your waking hours. Though I've tried to restrain myself. Let you make your own decisions and such. But what you were doing was incredibly distracting."

Clarke blushed at the realization that Lexa had been watching her masturbate. "Can you see me?"

"Only vaguely and only through your own eyes. If you were willing to let go I could actually take over your body."

"That's what happened this morning then, isn't it?" Clarke accused, remembering her weapons training session that had nearly cost her her life. If she hadn't flipped out of the way she would've been speared. The weird thing was she'd never been particularly acrobatic.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him kill you. You lack the proper training in hand to hand combat to fighting a Delfikru warrior in soulou gonplei."

"I have to learn somehow. Titus killed you before you could train me."

"That's not entirely true, Clarke. Now that you've taken the flame, I can train you, if you open yourself to my voice."

"Do you think I could ever close myself off to you?" Clarke was glad no one was around to see her talking to herself. She knew she must look insane.

"You tried Wanheda." Apparently the dead still hurt because Lexa was unable to hide the pain that the memory caused her.

"Tried and failed, Heda." Clarke reminded.

"And now? Clarke?"

"Now?"

"Will you open yourself to me? Completely?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't imagine what glorious torture it is to be trapped inside you."

"I didn't consider. . ."

"Shhh, s'okay. I wanna try something."

"Anything you want."

"Relax. Lie back down."

Clarke did as commanded. Closing her eyes, she could feel her breathing change, her heartbeat quickened.

"How beautiful you are Clarke." Clarke's right hand squeezed her breast. Clarke's eyes popped open. She looked down at her own hand but it was moving on Lexa's orders not her own. She felt her center clench, her hips jerked. "Mmmm, you like that."

"Yes," Clarke panted. "Yes, Don't stop."

Lexa rolled Clarke's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The pebble hardened. "I wish I could suck your breasts Clarke, nip at them, tease them until you couldn't take it."

"I already can't take it, Lexa. Finger me." Clarke fisted the furs in her left hand. Lexa stroked Clarke's center softly finding her lover wet.

"You want me to fuck you Clarke?"

"Yes. Please, yes."

"Say it Clarke. Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me, Lexa. Fuck me, please."

Lexa wasted no time. She dove two of Clarke's fingers into her well and massaged her insides while she thumbed her engorged clit driving Clarke to madness. "I feel your euphoria you know. Come for us, Clarke."

Clarke wanted Lexa to get more out of the experience than just euphoria. She couldn't kiss her, she couldn't touch Lexa but maybe there was a way she could give her more. With her left hand Clarke reached for her pussy. Lexa didn't fight it she let Clarke control the left hand but she continued fucking her with her right hand. Clarke's left hand brushed against her own Lexa-controlled right hand. She fucked herself with her left hand only long enough to wet her fingers good. She brought her fingers to her mouth. "Taste me Lexa, At least I can give you that."

Clarke's mouth closed over her left hand and she exploded into a million universes.

When she awoke the next morning, Clarke wasn't sure if the events had been stress induced hallucinations or if she'd dreamt the entire thing. She padded into the room that served as the Commander's bathing chamber. She washed up in the basin and looked into the mirror. She wasn't smiling but there was no mistaking the smirk on her face.

"You didn't imagine it," she heard Lexa say. "And today, you need to buy us a dildo."

The end.


End file.
